Kiawe (anime)
Kiawe is a main character appearing in Pokémon: Sun & Moon. Appearance Kiawe is a young, muscular boy, with a dark tan. He has orange and brown hair, in a style resembling fire. He wears red shorts with a black outline and sandals with the same color scheme. He wears no shirt, though he does have some black tattoos on his shoulders and a necklace, which has a small white badge. In addition, he wears a Z-Ring with a Firium Z etched into it around his left arm. Personality He likes -type Pokémon. Kiawe's family runs a farm on Akala Island, so he helps out there while also attending school. As the most senior in the class, Kiawe is a very serious person. When he is home he tends to be overprotective of his younger sister. Biography When he was little, Kiawe's grandfather told his grandchild how the flames themselves can also give light and life, and not just to destroy it. Per his wishes, Kiawe decided to become a fire-type Pokémon user, and to respect the Wela Volcano.SM011 Kiawe undertook the Island Challenge on Akala Island, where he obtained the Z-Ring.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Season 20: Sun and Moon Kiawe was riding his Charizard towards the Pokémon School. Ash noticed them and followed them to the school. Eventually, he confronted Team Skull grunts, who were annoyed Kiawe blocked their path Kiawe made them mad by stating they were the ones blocking the road, so the grunts sent their Pokémon to battle Kiawe. Ash ran towards Kiawe, stating how wrong it was for the grunts to group up against Kiawe. Kiawe refused Ash's help, who still went to join in the battle. Kiawe sent his Turtonator, while Ash his Pikachu. Kiawe's Turtonator defended itself from Team Skull's Zubat and Yungoos, who used Bite and Leech Life, then had its spikes on its back explode, dealing a lot of damage to the enemy. Kiawe also activated the Z-Ring, having his Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive, which defeated Team Skull's Pokémon and forced the grunts to retreat.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Before the class began, Kiawe arrived with a delivery from Ula'ula Island. He knew it was quite far, but he trusted his Charizard to endure that trip. Once Ash arrived, Kiawe and the others heard his story how Tapu Koko visited him and gave him the Z-Ring. Sophocles recalled Kiawe obtained his after he completed the challenge on Ula'ula Island. Kiawe pointed out Ash couldn't simply use a Z-Move, for he had to synchronize his feelings with his Pokémon first, and should have a consideration of world. Ash didn't fully understand his words, but decided to treasure the Z-Ring as long as he had. After school was over, Kiawe hung out with her friends, as they were preparing a surprise party for Ash. The following day, the group welcomed Ash for his surprise party. Once Ash went through some trials, he and Kiawe had a race on Tauros. Kiawe won, though he praised Ash for his effort. After a series of challenges, just as Professor Kukui was to challenge Ash, Tapu Koko came and snatched Ash's hat. The group went after Ash and saw as he battled Tapu Koko and triggered his Z-Ring to use Gigavolt Havoc. After the battle was over, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge. Kiawe had some doubts about that, but was forced to pledge his support for Ash.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Kiawe was amazed by the device. Along with his friends, Kiawe went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Kiawe watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged by a Bewear.SM003 Ash's Pikachu was hurt during his battle against a wild Grubbin. Ash and Mallow went to the Pokémon Center, while Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles and Lana went to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004 Kiawe also went fishing with his friends. However, he did not catch anything, commenting he only used Fire-type Pokémon. Sophocles was calculating where was the best spot to catch a Pokémon, though Kiawe wondered shouldn't he cast the lure first. Kiawe also watched as Lana and Ash confronted Team Rocket and was happy Popplio managed to save the Poké Ride Lapras and Wailmer.SM005 Kiawe was with his classmates at the School. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch, so Kiawe recalled seeing Litten at the marketplace. The next day, Kiawe went with his Charizard to the Pokémon Center. Litten, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom stormed out, which made Kiawe wonder if that was the way Ash was getting revenge on Litten.SM007 Since Lillie was too afraid to touch Pokémon, Kiawe hoped one day she would find the courage to do that. The class was called for a lesson by Samson Oak, who showed two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Ash and Kiawe wondered if the Pokémon that was to hatch would be very powerful. Once Lillie decided the blue egg to be taken care of, Mallow suggested she should bring it home, which the class agreed to.SM008 Kiawe noticed Ash was pondering some thoughts. Ash explained to the class that Hala asked of him how would he deal with the Rattata and Raticate problem without fighting. The class soon learned the answer lied in Yungoos and Gumshoos, which were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies.SM009 Kiawe, along with his classmates, was at the party to celebrate Ash's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010 Kiawe was delivering milk, as part of his daily chores, when he encountered Ash and Professor Kukui. He greeted them and Kukui explained to Ash Kiawe was working on a ranch. This motivated Ash to help Kiawe and train with him later on. Kiawe welcomed the help and left once Ash obtained a Pelipper for flying. As they flew, Kiawe admitted he had to do these sorts of chores every day, even before school. However, he noted how satisfying it was to fly when the sun was rising. After showing the Wela Volcano and making deliveries, the two stopped by Hull, who asked of them to deliver some milk the next day, since he and his father were making a cake for Hull's mother. The two flew to Kiawe's ranch, where Ash was amazed to see a lot of Tauros, Miltank and Mudbray. Soon, Kiawe introduced Ash to his parents, as Ash asked for some ice cream the ranch was making. Kiawe was also terrified to see his sister, Hoshi, doing chores. He went to do her chore, claiming it was dangerous for her. Still, Ash, Kiawe and Hoshi went to give the Mudbray a bath, place hay for the Pokémon in the stables and lead the Pokémon to the stables by dusk. As Ash went to have dinner, he was shown that Kiawe and his family gave a prayer for the Wela Volcano, since the volcano provided with fertile soil, on where the grass grew for the Pokémon to eat, giving quality milk. As Ash went to sleep, he noticed Kiawe training. Kiawe admitted this is the time he could train, since he was doing chores all day. After Kiawe spoke about his past, Ash wanted to challenge him, but was reminded of the delivery they had to make. The next day, Kiawe and Ash went to deliver milk to Hull. On their way, they were intercepted by Team Skull grunts, who were still angry that Kiawe defeated them. Kiawe held onto the milk as Ash and his Pikachu defeated the grunts with Gigavolt Havoc. Kiawe was impressed and soon, after healing Pelipper, the two flew to Hull. Ash and Kiawe apologized for being late, so Hull requested that after the birthday, the two of them battled. Ash and Kiawe accepted the proposal and sent Pikachu and Turtonator to battle.SM011 Kiawe spent a day at the beach with his classmates. Ash and Kiawe also had a race to a rock, to prove who was better at swimming. They went soon away as a group of poisonous Mareanie appeared on the rock. He played in the sea with her friends before Kukui asked of them to observe the Pokémon and their habitats. Later on, Kiawe continued playing with his friends, with Popplio's bubble serving as a balloon.SM012 Kiawe participated in the Pokémon Pancake race. He noted how the previous winner, Noa, was quite confident. During the race, Kiawe did well until he had to pull a cart, in which his Turtonator was to carry the pancakes. Kiawe yelled out that he and Turtonator were not fit for the race, but swore not to give up. The next day, he and his friends watched as Lillie's egg hatched into Alola Vulpix.SM013 Kiawe watched as Lillie tried to befriend Shiron, but failed. Still, he was glad she became a trainer like her friends. The next day, Kiawe was glad that Lillie managed to befriend and hug her Vulpix, Shiron.SM014 Kiawe to Ash, who explained how Rockruff came injured the other day and was told Rockruff was a wild Pokémon that Kukui took into his house. The next day, Kiawe had his Turtonator use Flamethrower on Pikachu, who demonstrated Rockruff how to dodge. Turtonator repeated its attack on Rockruff, who failed to dodge, causing its tail to be burnt. Kiawe watched as Ash trained Rockruff and was surprised Ash took Rockruff's Rock Throw attack.SM015 Pokémon On hand Achievements *Pokémon Pancake Race: Forfeit Voice actors Italian: Alessandro Capra References Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Pokémon trainers